When it begun
by brushman
Summary: Years have passed since the first adventure began, but now another figure upholds a story to tell.
1. Default Chapter

King Imp: Yes people this is another one of them annoying stories about "Pirates of the Caribbean".

Some imp: Why are you doing this anyway?

King. Imp: None of your concern.

~~~~~~~

The peek of daybreak had begun, for daylight struck the Black Pearl in a calming motion. Morning had finally arrived and the crew members would be waking from their slumbers. The wind was calm and the sun was bright. Calm weather was placed on this vessel and it was time to ship out.

Black boots had struck the wood and a Jack Sparrow was walking to the wheel of the ship. His clothes were musty and his black hair seemed a little dirty, but this is what generally happens when you sail for most of your time. "Were off to Port Royal" uttered from him. He wanted to visit some old friends, well, that's all which he told me.

I am, of course, Jack Sparrow's son, Troy Sparrow. Slowly I reeled in the anchor and we were off. Slowly the ship moved away from the small island which we sometimes stopped at on occasions. As I walked on the deck, my boots clumped on the wooded surface. I looked at the island as it drifted away, I often wonder if mother misses us when we set off. 

-----

Back home a woman would sit in a chair watching from her window as the black pearl slowly departed and drifted from the island. "I hope they will be okay" she slowly said to her self unaware that someone was within the room. "They will, Miss Tessa" a servant had said to the woman. "They should be" Tessa had leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes as the gentle breeze blew in towards her face.

-----

I watched as he crew members cleaned the deck, and I slowly approached a mop. Hastily I took it and dumped it in the nearby bucket to swab the deck, along with two other crew members. My semi-short black hair swayed with the breeze.

Slowly the Port Royal would become in view of the ship mates and our destination was almost in our grasp. "Land ahoy" Jack spoke loudly to the crew, to symbolize that we were close. The skies deepened with black clouds as we came closer to the island, and it showed a storm was close, or something bad was about to happen.

~~~~~~~

King Imp: To be continued..


	2. Arrival of Port Royal

King Imp: Yes I am sorry for any stupidity of the last chapter and I hope this one is more suspenseful.

Some Imp: I thought you said that you didn't care what they thought.

King Imp: ::takes out a mallet and smashed the Imp's head::

~~~~~~~

Hours went by as the ship finally reached Port Royal. The clouds had now covered the sky making it look as if a dark night it would become.

My father, Jack Sparrow had slowly walked onto dock and looked back at all the crew members. "I want you all to stay here and watch the ship as for I will go and be back later in the day." I could tell that most of the crew members were upset on this choosing from Jack, but they did very well stay.

I watched as he strolled away equipped with his sword and gun, hopefully just for looks. As for his disappearance all of the crew members eased up and basically became lazy on the ship, but I had walked off of the ship to go see around town. Slowly I stepped from the docks into a large city of a sort. This place was filled with markets and people.

"Eh.." I spoke to myself as I walked through the markets, grabbing an apple as I walked. Of course I didn't steal it, it was more of a take but never return policy. This small market was filled with people of all ages, old, young and even mid adults. As I walked past an old woman, I dropped the apple in her basket knowing that I wouldn't actually eat that crap.

As I saw a bar, I stepped within it's boundaries unaware of what may happen next.

-----

Rapidity Jack Sparrow knocked on a door to a fairly large house which was inhabited by the Turners. Jack took a few second pause from knocking, then started up again. A mature looking woman had answered the door, and she glanced at Jack saying to him "Hello Jack, come on in." Jack stepped inside and as he past her he said "Hello Elizabeth, nice place you got here". 

Jack did check out the types of clocks and stuff of value which was located in the house, but would you truly expect him to steal something from the Turners?

-----

As I stepped within the tavern, I looked around and noticed a young woman around my age. She seemed pretty alone so, I walked up to her and introduced myself "Hello I'm Troy". Her outfit did seem pretty pricey like she was a more wealthy type of woman. "Hello Troy, I'm--", that's basically when people barged in the tavern and pointed at this girl. "Her!".

King Imp: Now I wouldn't try to say something stupid, would you?

Some imp: No ::Seems dazed::


End file.
